Owner Care 101
by Nbsiren
Summary: Sequel to Pet Care 101, I wrote these back in August...enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Title: Owner Care 101.1 - Leash  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Asami x Akihito  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: Language, adult situations  
Summary: Total crack, no plot.  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note: I was working on the VF / Ao no Exorcist story, when the crack bunnies invaded...

* * *

The bastard seriously had screws loose, he didn't bother thinking he did too as he had agreed to what Asami wanted...kinda.

How the hell did he talk me into wearing a collar and leash!?...Oh yeah...he promised to not interfere with my assignments for a week.

Arriving back at the penthouse after the party, Asami picks him up and takes him to the bedroom.

Tossed on the bed, Akihito glares at him, "Hey! We're home! Take it off!" He tugs at the collar around his neck.

"With pleasure..."

Wincing as he wakes up, Akihito's hands go up to his neck and growls as he feels the collar still there. Suddenly he's pulled against Asami's chest.

"Mmm...you're such a wild cat in bed when you wear the collar and leash."

"Bast-!" he's cut off as Asami claims his lips.

Asami's hand behind his head and the leash wrapped tightly in the other, Akihito couldn't pull away.

Waking up a second time, he groans as he feels exactly what Asami had done echo through his body.

Sitting in his office, Asami opens a desk drawer, his eyes melting for a moment as he pulls out Akihito's collar and leash. He closes his eyes as he inhales Akihito's fading scent on the collar.

He would never tell Akihito about the invisible leash chained around his heart, the other end held by his own precious pet.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Owner Care 101.2 - Bathing  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Asami x Akihito  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: some adult time in the shower~  
Summary: Total crack, no plot.  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note:

* * *

He smirks as he hears the shower door open and Akihito step in behind him. He doesn't wait long before Akihito grabs a cloth, lathers it, and begins to wash his back.

Enjoying the feel of his hands on his back, he waits till he's about done and before he could move away, he turns and captures the boy's wrists.

He moves the hands to his chest, eying his boy's body as his chest gets washed. His hands slide over smooth wet skin to grasp his boy's erection.

Laying in bed, he lets go of the long day to fall asleep as his tired kitten snuggles against him.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Pet Care 101.3 - Grooming  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Asami x Akihito  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: a little smex, use of a tie  
Summary: Total crack, no plot.  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note:

* * *

Walking out of the most exclusive salon in Tokyo, Asami slides into his limo waiting at the curb and smirks at the sight of Akihito fuming on the seat next to him.

"Really? You got the urge for a booty call while in the salon?"

Pulling him across his lap, he wraps his tie around Akihito's wrists, then slides his jeans and underwear down. Lifting him up, he slides him down onto his cock, hearing him cry out with the unprepared invasion.

Cleaned up, redressed, and passed out, Asami keeps Akihito on his lap as the limo stops to let two business associates join them in the limo.

Asami watches them as they covertly eye his boy. One wondering what the boy means to Asami, the other trying to hide his desire for something that belongs to the most powerful man in Japan.

He notes the one desiring his boy as he runs his fingers through Akihito's hair. Leaning forward slightly, he breathes deep his scent, smirking as the other man realizes Asami knew what had gone through his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Owner Care 101.4 - Feeding  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Asami x Akihito  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: a little oral smex, bondage  
Summary: Total crack, no plot.  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note:

* * *

Trailing his fingers down slightly above the selection laid out before him, he pauses to pick up some salmon.

After savoring his dinner. Asami leans down to lick his "plate" clean. Smirking as Akihito moans through his ball gag. Strapped down to the table, Asami had placed some of the delivered sushi onto Akihito's body.

He licks his lips, enjoying the taste of his Akihito with the slight flavor of the sushi.

Deciding he was still hungry, he nips one of his boy's perky nipples, before moving down to the main course. Taking his hard, leaking cock into his mouth, he uses his tongue to bring out Akihito's noises through the gag.

Dipping his tongue into the slit, he hears a delicious whine. Running it around the head, he hears more moans.

Letting the cock pop free, he looks up to his boy's flushed face. "This is why I didn't place any sushi here. This flavor is perfection already."

* * *

A/N: nantaimori - male body platter, I couldn't think of the name so when I looked it up one of the pages had mentioned a bondage sushi bar and the bunnies went wild at that...


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Owner Care 101.5 - Outdoor vs. Indoor  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Asami x Akihito  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: language, smex  
Summary: Total crack, no plot.  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note:

* * *

Hand spread over Akihito's abdomen, he feels it contract as his boy's body climaxes. Closing his eyes, he thrusts a couple more times before he grunts as he shoots his own release inside the clenching heat.

He gives Akihito a couple moments to recover before standing, letting his shaky legs touch the floor, the hand grasping his hip helping to support him.

Bending, he slides the boy's pants back up. Walking to the side, Asami moves the stage curtain so they could walk down the front side stairs to the side exit.

Burying his face into Asami's side he mutters, "Perverted bastard."

Getting into the waiting limo, Asami watches as Akihito curls up next to him to nap.

He smiles and thinks about buying the chair they had used on the stage back at the theater. Looking at Akihito, he decides not to buy the chair since then every time he takes him there he can enjoy the blush on his face when it's used in plays.

Pushing a button, he tells Suoh their next destination.

Arriving at the park near the penthouse, he wakes Akihito up and walks with him to a bench off the main path.

Just over an hour later, they were back in the penthouse taking a shower.

"What was today's pervertedness about? First the theater then the park..."

Stroking Akihito's ass, "I wanted to hear for myself which place compliments the sound of your voice the best."

"WHAT!?"

Smirking, leaning close to his ear, "It's your voice alone that makes each place the best."


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Owner Care 101.6 - Potential Dangers  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Asami x Akihito  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: language, adult situations  
Summary: Total crack, no plot.  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note:

* * *

Looking through the new reports, he frowns when he reads that one of his business associates had delayed shipments to multiple locations.

Confirming his thoughts with details on another report, he looks up at Kirishima, "What did Kawano say about the late shipments?"

"He has yet to return our calls."

Reading another report, "Taniguchi is setting up shop in the red light district."

"Hai, the shop's aim are young to middle age business men wanting to unwind after their busy work schedule."

After finishing all the reports, "Increase Akihito's security. Inform his personal guard about the increase of activity and that he needs to stay close to him when out."

Pulling out his phone, "Right away."

Walking into the penthouse, he smells the familiar scent of Akihito making dinner.

After a quick shower, while they eat, he listens to Akihito talk about his day.

Hours later, after fucking him into the mattress, he tucks him against his side. The arm around Akihito stroking his hip.

With the warmth of his kitten at his side, the feel of his skin under his fingers, he relaxes into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Owner Care 101.7 - GPS  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Asami x Akihito  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Total crack, no plot.  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note:

* * *

His phone, PDA, tie pin, lighter, shoes, belts all had GPS chips in them.

Kirishima runs a program to double check that they're all working properly, then runs the program to check Akihito's GPS chips. After making sure their software was current, he goes back to his other duties.

A couple hours later he checks Akihito's location to see if he is where he's supposed to be, a photoshoot of two models for a new perfume coming out.

Gathering up the next couple stacks of paper work for Asami, he goes to his office.

"Report."

"Things are running smoothly. Takaba-kun is currently working at his photoshoot for the new perfume coming out for the Excell company."

Picking up his phone he dials a number and smirks when Akihito's irritated voice answers.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Owner Care 101.8 - Missing  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Asami x Akihito  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Total crack, no plot.  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note:

* * *

On their way to lunch, the limo was boxed in and forced onto another route, eventually stopping at a tech company.

Lowering the partition, "Phones are blocked, the GPS has not been detected."

"Lock down the car and start the security system."

"Yes, Asami-sama."

"Asami?"

"We're fine kitten. Kirishima will know something is up when the security program lets him know it's been activated."

He tucks the boy against his side to keep him away from the windows. Even though they were bullet proof, he wasn't taking any chances.

"For a tech company, they're proving to be inept at opening the car."

"Which is why they didn't win a contract they had tried for. Their price was good, but their work was below acceptable."

"All this because they failed to win a contract!?"

Raising the partition, he decides to take Akihito's mind off the situation while they wait for Kirishima to arrive.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Owner Care 101.9 - Questions for the Doctor  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Asami x Akihito  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Total crack, no plot.  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note:

* * *

Walking into the penthouse, Akihito freezes when he sees Asami's private doctor.

Rushing to the bedroom, he sighs in relief to see Asami standing to pull on his shirt. "You're alright, right?"

"I'm fine, just a regular check-up."

Turning, he goes back to the doctor, who was getting his coat.

"How was his check-up? Did you tell him to cut back on his smoking and drinking? What about his diet? He works just about 24 hours a day, and having that cell phone glued to his ear can't be good...mmmph..."

Asami comes up behind him, placing a hand over his mouth.

After the doctor goes out the door, Asami leans close, "My lungs and liver are fine, as is my diet. I don't work 24 hours a day, which you know very well kitten. Since you think I need a break, I bought some new toys to play with last month. We'll have to try them out to see how much fun they are."


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Owner Care 101.10 - Cleaning Messes  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Asami x Akihito  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: mentions disposing of corpses  
Summary: Total crack, no plot.  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note:

* * *

Cleaning the underground parking garage of the tech company took just over an hour.

There were no spots left to indicate any kind of clean up had happened. The bodies were disposed of and any recordings done by the surveillance cameras were taken care of. The guard that had leaked the information about Asami going out for lunch had also been removed.

Kirishima gave Asami the full report in his office. "Kouki, their systems manager was the one that led the kidnapping attempt. He was desperate to obtain the contract because of repeated complaints from customers of poor work that was done by his team. Obtaining the contract was the last effort he could do to keep his job."

"Tag him for disposal in two months time."

"Sir?"

"Akihito is no doubt researching that company as we speak. No need to spark his active mind so soon after the kidnapping."

"Understood."


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Owner Care 101.11 - Bonding  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Asami x Akihito  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: smex  
Summary: Total crack, no plot.  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note:

* * *

Relaxing back into the couch, Akihito's legs on the outside of his, his hands gripping his hips, he watches as Akihito moves up and down riding his cock, his gasps and moans echoing through the penthouse.

With a strangled cry he comes, Asami slamming upwards into him for his own release, before letting his boy collapse back onto him. He nuzzles his neck, smirking as Akihito shivers.

After tucking Akihito into bed, he goes to his study and starts up his computer. Accessing the security footage, he prints out pictures of Akihito riding him on the couch.

Taking them to his secret room, he gets out an album full of pictures of his Akihito, and adds the new ones to it.

Waking up, Akihito sighs as his hand touches the cool sheets next to him.

Showered, he goes to his room for clean clothes, and decides to clean his darkroom.

Afterwards, he grins and gets out his secret stash of pictures he's taken of Asami. Not long after he hears a knock on the door. Putting the pictures away, he opens the door to see Asami there.

"Akihito..." Asami smirks at him, "You show me yours, I'll show you mine..."

[30 minutes later]

Akihito's face was bright red as Asami shows him all the pictures he has of him...in various locations and positions of being fucked by Asami...


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Owner Care 101.12 - Bathroom  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Asami x Akihito  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Total crack, no plot.  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note: I blame the bunnies for this thought...

* * *

Staying still and trying to be quiet were two things Akihito still had to perfect.

Which is how Asami found his hiding spot on the floor in the bathroom closet.

One eyebrow raised, he looks at the camera in Akihito's hand...

[hours later]

Groaning, he opens his eyes and debates on trying to make it to the shower or staying in bed.

One thing for sure, he was giving up on trying to catch Asami with his pants down. Staking out the bathroom wasn't good for his back.

Does Asami even USE the toilet?...


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Owner Care 101.13 - Food  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Asami x Akihito  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Total crack, no plot.  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note: really short :P

* * *

He was used to the best foods and drinks, he was after all a top business man and the ruler of Japan's underworld.

Though lately the meals he's been wanting are the ones prepared and made by his Akihito.

The boy was no five star chef by any means, but the food he did make was just as lively and tasty as he was.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Owner Care 101.14 - Birthdays  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Asami x Akihito  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: language  
Summary: Total crack, no plot.  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note: Happy Birthday Asami!

* * *

When Asami entered the penthouse, he paused when he saw Akihito standing there.

"Happy Birthday Asami!"

He raises an eyebrow and waits.

"It's your birthday asshole, we're celebrating it."

He smirks as Akihito glares at him.

"Dinner is on the table and I picked up a cheesecake for after." Akihito gives him his own smirk, "I got numbered candles since 35 single candles would most likely set off the fire alarm and sprinklers."

"Mmm, but there's one candle I want to light up right now..."

"Pervert!" he shouts when he realizes what Asami means.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Owner Care 101.15 - Preparing for the Future  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Asami x Akihito  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Total crack, no plot.  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note:

* * *

He didn't have to work, he had money to last several lifetimes. But he liked his job and he hated being bored so he continued to work. Besides he was able to meet and catch his kitten through their conflicting jobs.

He never thought the one he wanted in his home, in his bed, would be this precious to him.

The boy didn't want him for his money or to use him to further himself. Actually getting him to accept things from him took some doing. Akihito insisted on keeping his job and paying for the food at the penthouse.

Akihito wouldn't know of the money, the penthouse, other properties, and businesses left to him for a long time to come. The businesses of course would be managed by Kirishima whenever that time came and Suoh would make sure his boy would be protected.

Looking up, he watches Akihito come through his office door and go over to sit on the couch.

"Who's after you now?"

"Slimy politician...likes under age teens..."

Picking up his phone, he hears Kirishima tell him of the men at the entrance that think they saw a boy they were chasing run into the club. After dealing with the call, he looks up, smirks at Akihito, and beckons him over.

He would always protect his one and only Takaba Akihito.


End file.
